Prince for a Week
by razzy101
Summary: Merlin and Arthur decide to take part in an experiment to see who's life is hardest. (Character's may be OOC, but this is just a bit of fun! Not to be taken seriously.) Arthur knows about Merlin's magic and accepts it to a certain degree. Hope you enjoy my ONESHOT.


.

It seemed like it was going to be just another day in Camelot for Merlin. He wandered deliberately slow to Arthur's chambers with the prince's breakfast. He eventually finds himself at that very familiar door.  
"Good morning sire!" He cried as chirpy as he could manage. Arthur groaned loudly and pulled a pillow over his face, as Merlin had just opened the curtains without warning.  
"You're late as usual you useless idiot!" growled Arthur snatching the plate from Merlin. He went to take a bite when he realised that not only was Merlin late, but he had, had the cheek to nibble on his breakfast too!  
"I see you've helped yourself to my breakfast." The prince mumbled with frustration. Merlin bit back a grin.  
"Well it's hard being a servant and a powerful warlock you know."  
Arthur rolled his eyes,  
"Sure conjuring up your own food is far too much trouble."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow,  
"I beginning to get the feeling you want to see me on the pyre."  
Arthur let out a huge sigh, laying back down on the bed,  
"I have a much harder time than you do. My life is burdened with..."  
"A great responsibility..." Merlin said in sync with the young prince.  
Arthur grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his loitering servant. Merlin stopped it in mid air with his magic and then repelled it back at the surprised prat. This only served to enrage him as he yelled angrily as the pillow hit him in the face.  
Merlin laughed, "Look, let's find out who really has the hardest life."  
Arthur growled, "And how are we going to do that _Mer_ lin?"  
The warlock grinned from ear to ear, "Magic of course."

"I don't like this Merlin." Answered Gaius with concern.  
"It'll be fine Gaius. I know what I'm doing. So pay attention clotpole, I use this illusion spell that will make us look, well, like each other." Arthur rolled his eyes, mentally calling him a moron.  
"We both keep diaries of the week, then we give them to Gaius to see who in his opinion has it the hardest." Merlin continued.  
"Although sire, unfortunately you will not be getting magic, you would lose your head in less than 5 seconds." The servant added slyly.  
"Alright. But you can't use your magic all week either. Not once!" Replied Arthur sternly.  
Merlin chuckled, pulling an innocent face, "I wouldn't dream of it sire."  
Merlin then cast the spell. Then after some awkward clothes swapping they were ready.

 _Arthur's log – Day 1_

 _Well it didn't take long for Merlin, or "the prince" to start giving me chores. I don't know why I agreed to this, I should have known he would have me mucking out the stables. He had the cheek to send me to the kitchens 3 times! Just because he was being picky, I have never done anything like that before to him. However I know the idiot is doing it to get to me, I won't let it. There were other chores he made me do but I expected them to begin with. The delight on his face or rather my face when he sent me off. Gaius has decided that to get the full "Merlin experience" that I also do chores for him too. Again I expected no less, I really don't know why Merlin complains so much, this is child's play compared to my life as a prince._

 _Merlin's log – Day 1_

 _This is amazing. I may have to lie about not being able to undo the spell for a while. The tasks I set him today were my least favourite, he complained continuously though, Prat. While he was working his backside off, I looked through some papers in his study desk. I looked through reports, went to see Morgana, made utterly embarrassing flirtatious comments at Gwen. (He's going to kill me, when he finds out!). And my least favourite task, his father. Just his father. This is the only time today I have felt sympathy for Arthur is having to co-exist with that tyrant. I must remember to ask Arthur why he has so many doodles of Gwen in his draw, maybe I'll show Morgana when I'm myself._

 _Merlin's log – Day 2_

 _I decided today was a good day to introduce the simpleton to a good training practice. I whacked him with blunt objects to my heart's content. Forced him to run eight laps of the field carrying a huge target. And then hit him with blunt objects again. I have to admit it does feel relaxing and is rather enjoyable, when you're not on the receiving end of course. Prince Arthur has the best life in Albion. However can I carry the burden of being adored by the people? How can I drink all that expensive imported wine? However can I live in luxury? What. A. Dollophead._

 _Arthur's log – Day 2_

 _I need to remember to make Merlin carry a huge target around the field while doing 500 laps of the training field. He's enjoying this far too much now. Though I will never admit it to his face, my body kills after that. Though it wouldn't if I wasn't stuck as a wimp. I saw him near my study desk, nosy idiot. (Please don't find my drawings!)._

 _Arthur's log – Day 3_

 _Karma. Never have I been so thrilled as to see my father arrange a trip to the outlining villages. This means that I get to stay back in Camelot and relax, while he has go all around the border of the kingdom. With only a handful of guards and servants and possibly Sir Leon. Point being mother boy is going to experience some father and son time. Which I know is extremely awkward. Jokes on him._

 _Merlin's log – Day 3_

 _Things got a bit more challenging. Though I made Arthur work his backside off making preparations and I've made a list of pointless tasks he has to do while I'm away. With Uther. Seeing him so happy, Gaius will hopefully make him work. I really hope so, I also had him deliver a letter to Gwen, containing Arthur's most embarrassing drawing of her. (Not really, I drew a terrible child like picture of her and sent that instead!) I still love this though._

 _Arthur's log – Day 4_

 _I'm going to kill him. No I'm going to make him change me back then kill him. Never have I been so embarrassed in my entire life. Guinevere called me over to chat, informing me that the letter I brought her yesterday contained a drawing of her done in the style of a 6 year old, with the words 'Wuv yuu' written beneath. I will make him pay, that he can be sure of. I'm not bothering with his meaningless tasks for a start. I'll continue filling Gaius' requests though, I'm not cruel._

 _Merlin's log – Day 4_

 _Okay. So I hate this already. At least I read the messages and reports so I have some idea of what the King is saying. But why is talking to him so awkward. The best way to describe it is when a cat meets another cat's kittens, you're what I am but I'm going to avoid you because you're not normal. I never grew up with a father so this father – son bond thing is a mystery to me._ Definitely not my idea of a good time.

Arthur's log – Day 5

Merlin has a stalker.

Her name is _Tryphena_ _, which I believe means 'delicate and delicious'. Nothing could be further from the truth. She works in the tavern. I was in there for 'no particular reason'. She is a fat, dog ugly ogre. When I first saw her I thought she was a man part of some ridiculous wager to dress as a woman. She called me Merlie-poo. I wonder how many times Merlin has run into her? She's very scary though, worse than any magical creature I have ever faced. Sends shivers down my spine._

 _Merlin's log – Day 5_

 _Bored. My bottom's sore. Only another 3 days of this then I can go home to my chambers and be a clumsy useless servant once more. Arthur may have the life of luxury with a debatably heavy responsibility, but his father is so very tiresome and dull. The man is dull. Magic blah blah evil. Sorcerers must not be trusted blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah. I keep hoping there will be a cliff I can thrown myself off coming up but I don't know, maybe I can turn him into a pig..._

 _Arthur's log – Day 6 and 7_

 _That was horrible. I will have nightmares about this forever. I am well and truly disturbed. I was walking back after gathering some herbs from the forest, I was just innocently walking. It was dusk. I walked through the lower town and come across the ogre. I have just returned today from the rising sun after being held hostage by that atrocity. I spent an entire day crushed up against that fat ugly beast. I was held so tight there was no chance of escape and she just laid there for an entire day and night just snuggling me calling me her Merlie –poo. I am covered in stinking sweat and she drooled in my hair. Revolting._

 _Merlin's log – Day 6_

 _There were bandits in the last village. The whole party sprung into action l sat there looking stupid for a moment when I realised I had to fight too. How Arthur can use a sword effectively will remain a mystery to me. Now they all think the Prince is incompetent oh well, not my problem till the extra training sessions are scheduled._

 _Merlin's log – Day 7_

 _Almost home. Uther keeps giving me this creepy look. It's worse than Gaius' stare. I believe he is looking deep into my soul and deciding whether to disown me or not after yesterday's pathetic display. Oops, sorry Arthur._

When Merlin returned they took their diaries to Gaius and Merlin undid the spell. The first thing Arthur did was hit him over the back of the head with his hand, not lightly either. Merlin yelped but then laughed remembering why he deserved such violence.  
"I never knew you were an artist in your spare time Arthur. But that really is an unhealthy obsession you have with Gwen." Merlin cringed waiting for another blow. Arthur growled but decided against anything for now, maybe he would drag Merlin's punishment out over a couple of weeks.  
"I spent days 6 and 7 held hostage by your crazy stalker." Was the answer Merlin received.  
Merlin sighed heavily, "Tryphena." And then shuddered.  
Gaius chuckled, "It seems you both have had a tough week. I would say both of your lives are difficult but in different ways."  
"I'm avoiding the lower town till Tryphena goes back to her lair, I'm not being squashed by her manly bosoms!" Merlin laughed.  
Arthur stifled a chuckle, "Indeed Merlin indeed."


End file.
